


The Interview

by k_Chi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_Chi/pseuds/k_Chi
Summary: This is a script gift for u/Chris_Anthemum_Audio on GWA, as a thank you for interpreting so brilliantly my own scripts!Prompt: Listener is watching tv/movie with her boyfriend when he gets a callback for a job interview. She teases and goes down on him while giving the interview. So he has to keep composure while trying to sound professional
Kudos: 6





	The Interview

Author's Notes: when not (Whispered) it's assumed that you're talking normally - even a bit more on the loud side - on the phone.

Hey babe, pass me the popcorn?

Yeah, I know, I won't finish them, I promise.

(Ringtone)

Huh? Babe, babe, it's the recruiter! Pause the tv!

Ehm… hello? Ah yes, hi, this is he. Yes, yes of course I remember. They're looking for an IT security specialist, right? Yes, of course I have time now. Just a second, please.

(Whispered) Babe, I'm sorry, I have to take this one.

Yes, yes I'm here. Sorry, I had to turn off the tv. Yeah, no problem.

Sure, so essentially I'm looking to change companies because where I am now there's no real pathway for my career. 

Yes, exactly. My group was created mostly to solve a problem with some recurring security issues, and now that we've fixed the vulnerabilities they are moving us out to other areas. Hmm-hm. Yeah.

(Whispered) Baby, what are you doing? Why are taking off your t-shirt?

Yes! That's exactly it. I want to keep working in security, and I realised that there's no way to do that where I am now. Hmm-hm.

(Whispered) Babe? Why are you… Your shorts, too?

No, no, yeah, I agree. It's always been my passion and…(pause) huh… I-I just want to keep growing in this field. (Gulp audibly if you can!)

Yes, yes sure, I'll wait, no problem!

(Whispered) Babe! Not right now, what are you doing? Your panties too? Why are you giggling? Oh my God…

Yes, yes I'm here! It's not a problem if you have to take the other call… you can call me back later, or *I* can call you back later… (Sigh) Oh, I see, you're just going to be a minute… Sure, I can hold, no problem!

(Whispered) Fuck, babe, what the fuck are you doing? (Moan) You're touching your pussy… but I am on the phone! Can't you just wait five minutes? I'm on hold, but he's going to come back- (Moan) Oh, your panties, too. Oh, baby, you're killing me! No… no, why are you getting on your knees? No… no no no… stop! I can't-

(Loud) Yes? Yes, I'm still holding! I'm… I'm here, no problem. 

Sure, we can go over my cv… Uhmmm, I don't have it in front of me, can you give me a second? I want to pull it up while we talk… Yes, sure, just one moment!

(Whispered) Fuck baby, please wait five minutes, ok? Stop stroking my cock, I'm talking on the phone with the fucking recruiter!

(Whimper, still whispering) Oh my god. Oh my god, why are you putting it in your mouth? Baby, please! No, don't suck! Fuck! I can't make him wait much longer!

(Deep breath, still whispering) Ok. Ok, I can do it. Babe, go slow at least, ok? Please? Yes? (Slightly relieved) Yes. Ok. Ok, here we go…

(Loud) I'm here! Sorry if it took me a minute, but I've been having problems with… my phone, yes. The bloody thing seems to have a mind of its own, it never does what it's *supposed* to do. But it's under control now, so… what did you want to discuss about my cv?

Yes, my coding skills. Of course. I started out as a developer before going into security, so I've always had a clear understanding of the relationship between the two roles. I haven't done much coding in the past couple of years, but in my experience it's mostly been… (clears throat) helpful in working together with the devops team. They… they know that I was one of them… and that I know what it means (clears throat) to fight against the time constraints when the business is pushing… too far… (clears throat)

Yes, I'm sorry, I have a bit of a cold (gasp, hiding it with a fake cough). Uh, yes, if you don't mind I'll do just that. Yeah, a glass of water. Can you hold on a sec? (Fake cough) Thank you.

(Whispered) Fuck babe, why are you sucking me so hard? (Moan) Oh, fuck. Yes, take it all down your throat… 

(Improv, but you don't have much time, you're supposed to get a glass of water!)

(Loud) Yes, yes I'm back… (nervous laugh) I did drink some water, but my… throat… really seems to have tightened (barely contained whimper!)

Yeah, no, I can keep going, don't worry. (Breathing in) So, where were we? Ah, yes. The cv. So yeah, I can code if there's an emergency, but I really want to work in Security. 

Oh, that's good! Yeah… (a little distracted) I didn't know that they were setting up a new unit. With a new CISO, huh? Yes, I would love to hear about that!

(Whispered) Fuck babe, come here. Come here, you dirty girl. Yes, let me guide your head… shhh, shhh… Fuck, I'm going to come!

(Improv, you're supposed to listen to the recruiter blab on about the company, so maybe make it sound like you're following. Instead of following, though, you get to come!)

(Trying to speak normally just after having cum) Yeah, that's very interesting… yeah, I totally agree…

(Whispered) Fuck…

Yeah, sure, I can do an interview with the director tomorrow, no problem. What time? Ok, great… Yes, of course… Thank you for calling me… Have a nice evening… Bye…

(To the listener, depleted XD and angry at the same time) You have earned yourself a spanking, babe. In a minute though. Rub your clit in the meantime, I want to watch. 

*Fuck*... Tomorrow… tomorrow I'll lock myself in the bathroom if I have to. But you… you will wear your plug all day, babe. (Evil laugh)


End file.
